


after dark

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Down Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Highschool AU, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, Underage substance abuse, im me, it was a request, just a wanrning for ya peeps., shotgun smoking, so happy i wrote it, this was originally posted on tumblr, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: requested by nonnie: ‘Hey uhhhhh, can I get starker shotgunning smoking?’





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long to get to this one, but i’m honestly really excited for it just because i’ve never written anything like it  
> sorry if it’s a little shorter than usual.
> 
> *aged down tony, highschool, underage substance abuse, i guess pete’s ooc just because he doesn’t seem like the kind of kid to smoke and drink and shih, but he still has his personality, daddy is said a few times*

There was music playing, but it was distorted in the room Tony and Peter were in. It was just some squared off room in the basement where sometimes Tony would go when he had parties like this, just to get away from everyone -or to get closer to Peter-

The door was closed, and in a way, it was like a very non-affective hot box. Peter was sitting on the mattress, that was resting directly on the ground, leaning against the stone walls of the basement, a bottle of jack daniels in his hand as he took a swig. The hard liquor burnt his throat. 

Tony reached out a hand for the bottle, which Peter leaned forward a bit to hand him, before leaning back, his head resting against the stone as he side-eyed his extremely hot boyfriend take a sip of the drink before placing it on the floor, continuing to roll his blunt carefully.

Peter closed his eyes, still leaning his head against the wall, listening to the music, the bass playing loudly, ringing in Peter’s ears.

Opening his eyes at the sound of a lighter flicking on, Peter saw Tony bring the blunt to his lips, taking in a long drag, holding in the smoke for a moment before letting out a log blow, his lips barely parted, the smoke coming out in a tight line.

Tony moved back down on the mattress, getting closer to Peter. “Come here, sweetheart,” He said, smirking, motioning with his hands. Peter smiled, getting closer to his boyfriend. Tony was sitting criss-crossed and pulled Peter into his lap, the sophomore spread his legs, putting them around Tony.

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder for a moment, before moving up, bringing his lips to his neck and kissing, leaving light hickies on his neck. Tony leaned his head back, taking in another drag, storing the smoke in his mouth. He brought his hand up, and gently pressed his thumb to Peter’s neck, the younger removing his lips from Tony’s neck, following the guide of Tony’s finger.

Peter saw what the senior was going for a brought his lips only centimeters from his, Tony blew out, and Peter took a deep breath, a line of smoke connecting the two highschool students. Once Tony was done, they connected their lips in a quick peck, finishing only a second before Peter lifted his head up, blowing out the smoke as Tony left a kiss to his jaw.

Once all the smoke was removed from his mouth, the younger boy lowered his head and connected their lips again, the kiss involving a lot more tongue this time. Peter’s hand found its way into Tony’s hair, tugging slightly as Tony’s hands rested under Peter’s shirt, on his hips, feeling the milky, soft skin.

“Can you get me the drink, Daddy?” Peter asked as their lips separated, pointing towards the dark whiskey on the ground. Tony, placing one more kiss on Peter’s lips, turned around slightly, grabbing the bottle for Pete, the boy taking the bottle and bringing it to his lips.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hips, pulling him up into his lap more, Peter’s light blue, ripped, high waisted shorts going higher up his leg, revealing more of this thigh. Peter smiled at him, finishing the bottle of jack in one last sip, tossing the bottle lightly off the mattress. 

Peter was the one who their lips together again, kissing more roughly, tasting smoke and liquor on Tony’s lips and loving it. He leaned in a bit more, gaining a bit more dominance for a moment, his hands tugging at Tony’s hair.

Yet, the small amount of dominance was short lived once Tony snaked an arm around Peter’s waist, lifting him up slightly, before laying him down, kissing him more aggressively, making his pretty peach-pink lips a swollen red.

Peter let out a moan, leaning his head back as Tony mouthed at his neck. After leaving a purple hickey on the pale skin, he grabbed the blunt, inhaling once again, storing the smoke. He brought his head back closer to Peter, who was more than ready. 

Tony let out the smoke, Peter taking it in, his hand resting on the back of Tony’s neck. After blowing out the smoke, he brought his lips back to Peter’s neck, the younger resting his head against the others, his chin on his shoulder, before blowing out the smoke, a cloud of grey(gray?) erupted in front of Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> ||the ending was shit, and it was short, but i hope you enjoyed it, nonnie :) i really enjoyed writing it, even though it took like 3 days||


End file.
